Extraction
The story begins with a small crew of miners, among them a man named Sam Caldwell, who are helping extract the Red Marker from Aegis VII. The crew begins to suffer hallucinations, including Sam, who kills many others in a severe state of dementia which causes him to believe they are attacking him. Before he can escape, a P-Sec squad arrives and kills him. Some time later, Detective Nathan McNeill, who is working on the case file of the rampage, meets an old friend, Gabe Weller, now serving on the USG Ishimura. As the planet cracking begins, the power goes out and the colony descends into chaos as they are attacked first by psychotic colonists under the influence of the Red Marker, and then by Necromorphs, monstrous reanimated creatures made from the bodies of the dead. They also discover Lexine Murdoch, Sam's girlfriend (as seen in a short prologue), and agree to take her to safety. The group races to find a shuttle and eventually find one in the Megavents, thanks to a man named Warren Eckhardt, an executive from the mining company. The four of them fly to the Ishimura for help, but the Ishimura wants them to return to the surface. The group refuses, which results in the Ishimura shooting them down with its cannons, causing the shuttle to crash onto it, and forcing the group to space walk to a nearby airlock. After entering the Ishimura the group discovers the ship itself is infested with Necromorphs. As they attempt to move to the bridge, which they believe to be safer, they encounter Nicole Brennan in the medical bay who elects to stay behind in case anyone else arrives. The rest of the group continues on, but they soon fall into the sewage system, where Lexine is attacked by Swarmers and is pulled into a water tank; the group assumes she has died. Dr. Karen Howell discovers Lexine, who has somehow survived, and the two find McNeill, Eckhardt, and Weller. McNeill, Weller, and Lexine continue on while Howell attempts to shut down the sewerage system, guarded by Eckhardt, but Howell is soon killed by a Necromorph tentacle due to Eckhardt fleeing and locking the door behind him. When he finds the others, Eckhardt lies, saying Howell died fighting off a swarm of Necromorphs. In order to search for a shuttle to get off the Ishimura, McNeill and Lexine split up from Weller and Eckhardt to search multiple shuttle bays. Weller and Eckhardt find a shuttle, but Weller catches Eckhardt finishing a recording of a message to a member of the Church of Unitology. Weller watches the message; Eckhardt says that he was sent to find a person who was immune to the effects of the Marker, and who could protect others from its effects as well, and he believes that Lexine is that person. After Weller is done watching the message, Eckhardt shoots Weller and tells him of his plans, only to be killed by a Leaper while his back is turned. McNeill and Lexine find Weller, and escape on the shuttle right after McNeill shuts down the power to the cannons on the Ishimura that were preventing them from leaving, although he had to cut off his arm in the process after a monster's quill pinned it to the floor. As they escape, they hear a transmission from the USG Kellion which includes the 2 pilots, Zach Hammond, Kendra Daniels, and Isaac Clarke. Lexine tries to warn them away, but they do not receive the message and the Kellion enters the Ishimura, starting the events of Dead Space. In the epilogue, Lexine is shown being attacked from behind by a Necromorph. Category:Dead Space Category:Horror Category:Video Game